My Family
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: BB and Raven have a little boy, and Robin and Starfire have a baby girl on the way. Cy is an overprotective uncle and BB is an overprotective father. But, when a certain enemy learns about the baby boy and the expected little girl, what will he do? Are the children safe?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

My Family

Beastboy's POV

I was woken up at 3 in the morning by the sound of my son, James, crying. My wife, Raven, stired a bit.

"Your turn.", she tells me, with a yawn. I get up, and go to the baby's room. I see my son standing up in his crib, shaking the bars, screaming and crying.

"Hey, buddy, it's alright, Daddy's here.", I whisper, lifting him up. His fangs were growing in and it was hurting him. Not to mention he has my DNA, which is still unstable, so he must be in a lot of pain. He was only 4 months old. He calms his crying down once I rock him back and forth in the rocking chair. "Daddy's here, he isn't going to let anything happen to you."

"Want Uncle Cyborg to take over?", I look up, and see my best friend standing there. Robin still wanted Raven and I to live in the tower, for safety. The last thing we needed was for some villian to come after my little boy. I smile at him. "Come on, you know I love that kid, BB. Plus, you and Raven have been getting up all night up and down taking care of him. I'm fully charged, you on the other hand, aren't."

"He's my kid, though, Cy, it isn't your job to watch him.", I say, knowing my best friend was only trying to be nice. Cy walks over and takes James out of my hands.

"He's my nephew.", he replies. I was tired. Finally, I gave in. I was too tired to keep my eyes open much longer.

"Thanks, Cy, I owe you one.", I tell him. He smiles and I head back to the room right next door, mine and Raven's room. I lay down, wrapping my arms around my wife. "Cyborg took over for me... he said he'll watch them."

"He doesn't have to do that.", she goes to sit up, but I pull her back down, her head landing on my chest.

"He kept offering. He said we've been up and down all night and he's fully charged anyway so he doesn't mind.", I tell her. "I can't wait until Star's little girl comes... then they'll learn the struggle.", she laughs at my comment. We eventually fall asleep.

Cyborg's POV

Ever since James was born, I've basically been that overprotective uncle. I babyproofed the entire tower, and insisted along with Robin that they should remain here. I can't think of how many enemies would love to get ahold of James. They'd do anything to hurt us. Even go after him. I wouldn't forgive myself if I allowed anything to hurt this kid. And I know the others feel the same way. To make things more exciting, Robin and Star are engaged and Star's pregant. And, Robin is already being as protective as her like Beastboy was with Raven. Actually, she's 8 months and a few days in... that baby will be coming any day now. From what we know, it's going to be a girl. Starfire already said they're naming her Blossom. Robin seemed to like the name.

"Uncle Cy is here, little man, and he ain't ever letting anything happen to you.", I whisper, as James falls asleep in my arms. I smile and put him back in his crib, tucking him in, and make sure everything's alright in this room. I sit down in a chair, and let myself relax.

"You watching over James?", Robin asks, coming in. I nod. "Everything seems to be fine. I can't sleep."

"Too worried that Blossom will come in this world at any moment?"

"Our enemies are everywhere, Cyborg, what if... they get ahold of James? Or, when Blossom is born, what about her-"

"You're overreacting, nothing is goig to happen to them. I'll be sure of it. And, with great parents like you, Star, Beastboy, and Raven, there's nothing to worry about.", I assure him. He smiles and nods. We spend the rest of the night looking over the tower, watching James, and wondering what the future does have in store.

Raven's POV

I open my eyes, and see James was in a crib, crying, and Beatboy was chained to a wall. I went to help them, but I was tied to a chair. Slade walks by me, running his hand through my hair.

"Don't touch her.", Beastboy snaps. I look at him, and I could see he had been tortured. His face was bruised and cut up, not to mention his arms and legs. I went to try a spell, but I didn't have the energy. Slade goes and picks up James and Beastboy and I fight as hard as we can to break free, but we couldn't manage. "Get your hands off my son!"

"Oh, Beastboy, calm down. You won't have to worry about your son anymore.", he gets out his gun, and calls his guards. They take away James, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs. They can't take him away, they can't.

"No! You can't take him!", Beastboy screams, but they do anyway. Our son was gone and if we didn't get out of here soon we'd never see him again. I try my best to fight, but Slade walks up and points his gun at me. I couldn't fight back. "No, don't. Please, don't."

"I'll make you a deal since I'm in such a great mood. Your life...", he pauses and puts his finger on the trigger, putting the gun on my head. "Or hers."

"Don't hurt her. Don't hurt my son. Do whatever you want to me, but never to them.", Gar pleads. Slade smiles, pointing the gun at my husband, and pulling the trigger.

Beastboy's POV

Raven screams, causing me to jump up. We both sit up in our bed, tears pouring down her face. She looks over at me, before jumping on top of me, kissing me. I kiss her back. Her tears land on my cheeks.

"Rae?", I ask. She ignores me and runs to James' room. I follow her, to see Cyborg still in the room, watching over James, and Raven picking our child up, rocking him in her arms, tears rolling down her face. "Raven, what happened?"

"Are you alright?", Cy asks, trying to help her, but she pushes him away.

"Fine, just... I... I had a vision. Cyborg, how well is the secruity?", she asks. I look at her with concern.

"Raven?"

"It's the best of the best, but, if you want, I can run through it again and see if I missed something.", Cyborg offers. She nods.

"Please do so.", she says. I walk closer to her, while she still has James in her arms, and wrap them both into me. Cyborg walks out, knowing we might need to be alone right now. "It... it was awful. Slade came, and he had you and James, and he took James away from us... then he went to kill me. He made you a deal, my life or yours... and... you...", she broke into tears once more. One of James' stuffed animals blew up, and I kissed her to calm her down.

"Raven, listen to me, it's going to be okay.", I tell her. "I'd never let anything happen to you or him. I love you guys more than life itself. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

"W-what if-"

"No, what if's. Take a breath, Rae. I won't ever let anything happen to this family.", I tell her. She nods, kissing me. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to them.

"Thank you.", she whispers. I smile, and take James from her and put him back in his crib. He looks up at me before yawning, and closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more.", I reply. We go back in the room, and Cyborg continues to watch over James. It's not his job to watch over my son, but he does love James. Raven and I lay back down, and I wrap her close into me. "I'd never let anything happen to my family.", she was already asleep. I smile, and fall back to sleep.

Slade's POV

That vision I sent dear Raven should help my point stand. Starfire and James will be mine, very soon. The Titans will pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy's POV

It's been 5 years since Raven's vision about Slade. James is growing up. He's 6 now, and little Blossom is 4, turning 5 in a few days. I was as happy as I could be. Well, I was still worried that Slade might show up at any moment, and my son was starting to use his mother's powers, and mine. He can only transform into a wolf right now, and he can't very long, it does hurt, I will admit.

Suddenly, the alarm signaling trouble went off. I jump to my feet. James was right in front of me, looking at me with a frown.

"I hate that stupid thing."

"Why?"

"Because you guys always leave, and Mommy and Aunt Star stays but you, Uncle Cy and Robin, always come back hurt.", he sighs. I roll my eyes, and kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry about that. Just be good for Mommy, okay?", I ask. He nods and I run to the main room. Cy and Robin were already there, ready to leave. Blossom was in the room and she looked at us.

"One day, me and James will go with you guys, right? We'll be Titans, too!", she tells me with a large smile. I don't like the thought of them going out on missions one day, but for now, I'm just grateful that they're out of harm's way now.

"One day, sweetheart, one day.", I answer with a smile. She smiles and we all leave. We took the T-Car, and I looked at Robin. "What's going on anyway?"

"Cinderblock is attacking.", ugh, I really hate that one.

Raven's POV

James was trying to levitate, and Blossom was having her hair brushed by Starfire. It was rather relaxing today. I still haven't gotten that vision out of my head. I know it's been 5 years, but I can't shake off the feeling something terrible is going to happen.

Suddenly, another alarm sounded. But, not the one indicating trouble in the city. Someone broke into the Tower.

"James, come here.", I order, lifting my little boy in my arms. He hid himself in my cloak, and Starfire was already carrying Blossom. We each look around.

"Did you miss me?", Slade's voice asks. Quickly, I bring myself beside Starfire and put a shield around us. Slade walks in the main room, his hands behind his back. He looks at the kids, and I have a tighter grip on James. "Clever of me to send the boys out on a wild goose chase, am I right? You girls will be easy to take down. And the children will be mine.", I step out of my shield, but keep it around the others, and I attack Slade with one of my spells. I go to blast him, but he disappears from his spot. Then, I feel someone take me by my shoulders.

"Mommy!", James yells. Starfire was trying to break out of the shield, but couldn't. I have to protect them. Slade throws himself on top of me. I couldn't get up, and when I went to use a spell, he covers my mouth. I let Starfire out of the shield, and use the last bit of energy I have to keep the shield over my son and niece. Starfire goes to attack Slade, but he brings out a bomb like thing and throws it at her. It pushes her back, and then explodes, causing her to hit the window in front of the room, then once it explodes fall out. The blast must have knocked her out because I didn't see her fly back up. Then he looks at me, putting something over my face, causing my body to feel weaker, and then everything begins to fade. I didn't have the energy to do anything but allow it to happen to me. My head falls to the side, and moments before I black out, I see my shield fall. The kids…

Cy's POV

I was helping fight Cinderblock when I got the signal saying someone attacked the Tower. I told this to Robin, and he told me to go back and see what was going on. Him and BB would catch up as soon as they could. I went to the Tower only to find a nightmare. Star was passed out, outside, and I looked up and saw the window in the main room broken. Someone threw her out of it. I lifted her up and rush in the Tower, and saw Raven out cold on the floor, and the kids no where to be found. I get out my Communicator and lay them both down on the couch. I call Robin.

"We just finished up Cinderblock and we're on our way. What's going on?"

"I was too late. Star and Rae are knocked out and the kids are gone.", I was too late. I was too slow. If I was faster, I could have saved them.

"We'll be there soon.", Robin's voice got a whole lot more serious, and I could tell the news I just told him broke him. Within minutes, both of them were at the Tower. BB wakes up Raven.

"Rae, it's me. Wake up. James and Blossom need us.", Robin tried to get Star to wake up, but it wouldn't work. Raven barely managed to wake herself up. She looked up at us, with tears in her eyes.

"S-Slade…", was all she could manage to say before blacking out once more. We all tensed up. Cinderblock was just a distraction. No wonder it was on the opposite side of town, they needed us gone. Why didn't I see the trap?!

"He's so dead.", BB mumbles, getting up from his wife's side, clenching his fists. I nod in agreement.

"We know where Slade is, what was we waiting for?! Our kids need us!"

"Let's go team. First, we have to get the girls in the medic.", Robin says. I get the girls set up, praying that this would work.

"We shouldn't leave them alone. Maybe some of us go to Slade's and the other stays here to make sure the girls are in no danger.", BB says.

"It's not the girls Slade is after. If it was, he would have taken them, too.", Robin says. I don't know.

"Maybe he wanted us to know exactly who took the kids. It's a trap."

"Of course it's a trap, but what choice do we have? It's either fall into a trap, or never see the kids again. Who know what Slade has planned for them.", BB says. True.

"Alright, team, we'll wait for the girls to wake up, then go for the kids. I have a feeling Slade wants all of us there. And, if we don't do exactly what he wants-"

"James and Blossom will pay the price.", I finish, and that made everything in me want to shut down. Why would Slade want to do this to a couple of little kids?

Beastboy's POV

The thought of something happening to my little boy made my blood ran cold. I fear not only his safety, but my niece's. I swear, I will kill Slade. He crossed the line dragging our kids into this. Star and Raven woke up within 10 minutes, and we all went to Slade's hideout we found when Robin was forced to work for him to save us. I still can't believe he worked with the person he hated the most just to protect us. And we still doubted him. I attacked him. I still can't believe that.

"Okay, team, here's the plan, Beastboy, you're going to get the kids. Knowing Slade he has them guarded and if you can manage to transform into the Beast, you can take them out faster than any of us could. Raven, just to be safe, you back him up. Cyborg, Starfire, you two are going to help me distract Slade and, if necessary, take down guards.", Robin orders. We all nod, and Raven and I go in through a vent.

"Raven, if there are guards, I'll take them out and guard you while you get the kids, okay? And, if you have to, leave me and get the kids out of there and don't look back.", I whisper to her.

"No one is being left behind, Gar, we'll both save the kids.", she assures me. I sigh and look at her.

"I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Beastboy's POV

My wife and I climb through the vent until we hear a familiar voice screaming in rage.

"Once Daddy and Mommy get here you'll be sorry! My Uncle Cy can blow you up and Uncle Beastie can rip you to shreds and Aunt Rae can send you to another world!", Blossom snaps at someone, and I slow my pace look through the vent. A guard rolled his eyes at my niece, and my son is shaking in fury, guarding her. The animal instincts that runs through his blood will tell him to protect her no matter what.

"Ready?", I whisper to Rae. She nods and I jump down, and Raven spells the guard as she lands right beside me.

"Mom! Dad!", James looks at me in relief, and I easily break down the cell door, and they both run towards me. I wrap them both in my arms and Rae is right beside us, sighing in relief.

"Thank Azar you're okay.", she tells them, and they hug her. Then an alarm goes off.

"Alright, time to-", my voice stops as several guards enter the room, and immediately start shooting at me and Rae. She goes to use a spell, but someone covers her mouth and throws her to the side, and another shoots her. I growl in anger, almost shifting into the Beast, but one of them electrocutes me from behind. I couldn't hold back a scream, and Rae looks at me, and they get the upper hand on her.

"Dad!", I hear James begin to growl. "Leave them alone!"

"James! Blossom! Stay back!", I order, and find myself unable to transform. I manage to stand, though, and see Raven on her feet once more. She can't manage a spell, though, so she fights instead. My instincts drive me to help her fight. I hear the cock of a trigger, then a loud bang, and before I can figure out if it was aimed at me or Rae, a hear a howl of pain. I spin around, and see my son's wolf cub form, now lying limp on the ground, a few feet directly in front of me. Then my eyes find the blood on the ground, and everything in me shakes. I lose all control I have over myself and mind.

 _Destroy them all. They shot your son._ I roar in anger and the Beast comes out before anyone can stop him. Rae darts to our son's side, and Blossom tries to use a bolt, but fails. When the guards go to grab her, I throw all of them to the side, grab her, and put her beside Raven and James. The guards go for me now, but I throw them all to the side, then attack the one with the gun in his hand. Raven focuses on healing James, but occasionally sends a spell towards our attackers. Though, I had them all taken down in no time. The Beast goes back to the darkest parts of my mind, and I return to my normal state. Though the anger still pumps through my veins, and my blood is boiling. Then a part of my mind reminds me why I shifted into the Beast in the first place. James.

"James!", I call, and dart to my family. Rae is cradling my son in her arms, and Blossom has tears in her eyes. Though his injury is now healed, James is still sore. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Dad… fine.", he replies. I hug him, burying my face in his shoulder, and hold him as if he were my life line.

"Thank God… thank God.", I whisper, and then hug Blossom. "Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yeah, Uncle Gar.", she answers with a smile.

"Good, good.", I look at Rae. "Get them back to the Tower. I'm going to help the others with Slade."

"I'm not letting you fight him alone."

"Rae-"

"He'll get in your head, Gar."

"He's going to pay for what he did. And after everything before… Rae… he-"

"What? Can't be around her, Beast Boy? Your friends are facing a few guards, but I imagine they'll be joining us soon.", I turn my head, and see Slade walking towards us, glancing at his fallen minions. "I have to admit, I thought Raven had a monster in her, but you, Beast Boy, you're truly something… evil."

"I'm not the evil one here, Slade.", I growl, but the Beast refuses to come out for some reason. "Kids, get behind us.", they do so. He takes a notice on the tear in James' shirt.

"Noble, like your parents, I'll admit. Didn't want to see your precious father hurt so you-"

"Don't address him.", I snap. He ignores me, and focuses his attention on Raven.

"Long hair has always looked good on you, my dear.", he then looks at me once more. "How does it feel knowing that not only did I take Terra away from you, but I'm about to take the only other girl you love? The one who never betrayed you and loved you from the beginning at that."

"You're not going to touch her.", I sneer. Rae takes my hand.

"You were foolish enough to fall in love with dear Terra, though, weren't you, Beast Boy? You got your heart broken and you broke poor Raven during the time. You didn't care, though, did you? Because you were so focused on someone else."

"Shut up!", I roar, and jump to attack him, but he moves to the side last minute and grabs me by the throat, and slams me against the wall. I turn into a cougar and bite his neck, but he's unfazed. He throws me to the side and I turn back into a human. "I killed you once and I can do it again!"

"You know, Raven, I'm starting to think that maybe he loved Terra more than he ever loved you. I mean, he only attacked when I brought her up."

"Your mind games won't work on me, Slade.", Raven snaps, but when I look into her eyes, I can tell she almost believed that. "Enough, Azarath Metrion-!"

"I don't think so, dear girl.", he brings out a small gun, and before I can even move he blasts her, and electricity surrounds Rae, and she screams in pain.

"Raven! No!", I attack Slade from behind, and the gun is inches from his reach. James runs over and grabs it, and throws it in a corner. Slade tries to throw me off of him, but the Beast uses his strength without coming out.

"BB! Raven! Kids!", I look around, and when I see my best friend run through the door, canon ready, I feel myself being pulled back to reality. Robin and Star aren't too far behind, and Robin forces me off of him and the two begin fighting. Robin manages one punch, and I go to jump in with him, more than ready to rip Slade to shreds, but he simply laughs.

"Not today, boys, not today.", he throws a smoke bomb in the air, and when it clears, he vanishes.

"Blossom, my sweetheart, are you alright? Are you injured?", Star flies to pick up her daughter, and lands beside Robin, who grabs Star by the waist while examining Blossom. I focus my attention on James, who's in Raven's arms.

"Are you both alright?", Rae looks as if the energy has been drained from her, but other than that, I can't see an injury anywhere. She kisses my cheek and I hug them both.

"We're fine, but we need to head back to the tower."

"I'm getting the protection rooms ready.", Cy says, as he walks over to Blossom and gives her a peck on the forehead. Then he walks over to James and ruffles his hair. "I'm never going to let anything like this ever happen again, alright, little man?"

"Alright, Uncle Cy.", he smiles, and we head back to the Tower.

"You guys get some rest, I'm going to get the security systems and defense systems up again.", we turned the defense one off for awhile, as we had fan girls here everyday and if someone got too close, or tried to enter, there would be a price to pay. I nod.

"I'll stay up with you, man.", Rae hasn't said much since we've gotten back, and she walks away from us to get James and Blossom something to eat, then get them to bed. I imagine James will be in our room tonight.

"Why is Rae acting that way towards you?"

"I think it's something Slade said, to be quite honest."

"What did he-?"

"Brought Terra up. You know how she gets that way. I mean, Terra was a first love, but Raven is my everything, you know, man? She's the best thing in my life, she's blessed me with a son, and everyday waking up by her never gets old. Even after all these years, just pulling her into me and watching her curl beside me… it's my favorite part of any day.", I tell him, and he nods. "I did at one point in time love Terra, but the love I have for Raven is stronger than anything… I think even if Terra was still around I would have wound up with Rae either way. I mean, if soulmates are a thing, then she's mine."

"BB, I know this. She knows this. But it never hurts to remind her."

"Where would I be without you, Cy?"

"Dead a thousand times over.", I chuckle at that, then shrug my shoulders.

"I mean… you're not wrong.", we stand there for a moment, and he goes to get the system up and running. I go to follow.

"No, you go handle things with your wife before she blows up half my tower.", I laugh again, but nod. "And don't let her think for a minute you don't love her or Terra was more important than her. If you hurt her, BB, you're my best friend in the world but I'll break your jaw."

"Noted.", I reply, and I walk towards my room, where I find my wife meditating and James nowhere in sight.

"He's in his room.", she tells me, opening her eyes, as if sensing my presence and reading my mind.

"As long as he's safe in the tower I don't mind where he is.", I respond. She doesn't say anything. "Rae-"

"I'm going to bed.", she says.

"Raven. Talk to me."

"We're talking right now, are we not?"

"Not what I meant.", I reply, just as sarcastic. "If what Slade said is bothering you-"

"Isn't he right, though? You fell for her… and I'll never be her."

"You're right. You'll never be Terra.", I tell her, and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. "You're my Rae… my everything. I love you more than anything in the world, and I'd do anything for you. I'm still falling in love with you everyday. You think I'd be use to everything we go through but I'm not. You keep me on the edge of my chair everyday. Waking up and having you in my arms makes me feel like I have everything in the world. I… I know you hate not being out there with me in battle anymore, but after seeing Slade hurt you the way he did, I felt fear I hadn't felt in years. And I hate to say it but I don't mind you not being out on the battlefield anymore because if you ever got hurt and I couldn't save you… I'd lose everything. Control, my mind, the Beast would just…", I take a breath. "Rae, never think for a moment that I don't love you or that I loved someone else more, because you are my world."

"I love you, too.", we share a long kiss, and she holds my face with her hands, slightly running her fingertips through my hair.

"You've had a long day. How about we get some rest, I'm just going to say goodnight to James and I'll be right in.", she nods, and I kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back, love.", I walk to James' room, still right beside ours, expect his Uncle Cy upgraded it to have the best meditation spot and video games. His bed was in the center, separating the two. When the door slid open, he gets up and locks eyes with me.

"Hey, Dad.", he sends me a cheerful smile, which I returned. He has Raven's eyes, but definitely my toothy smile.

"Hey, big guy. Just wanted to say goodnight.", my smile fades when I look at him and my mind flashes back to his cub form, on the ground. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you, too.", he hugs me, and I sigh, holding him tightly with both arms. "Dad, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, buddy, I'm happy that you and Blossom are okay."

"Am I in trouble for not listening?"

"No, you're not in trouble, you saved me, buddy, but… never do that again, alright? If I say stay back, I know you'll want to protect me and Mommy, but I need you to trust that we know what we're doing. Mom would have healed me the moment I got shot, bud, I could have taken that."

"I didn't want you to, though."

"I know, I know. You have instincts, but right now you can't act upon them.", I tell him. He looks at me. "Just trust that I know what's best, okay?"

"Alright, Dad.", he hugs me again, and then I tuck him in bed.

"I'm getting too old to have heart attacks anyway, big guy. And trust me, that had to be the scariest thing ever. Even scarier than when your mom turned this whole place into a haunted house.", I chuckle, and then kiss his forehead. "Get some rest, I'm right next door if you need me.", he nods, and curls into a ball and falls fast asleep. I get up and check on Blossom, only to see Robin already there. She looks over at me, and her green eyes shine.

"Hey, Uncle Gar."

"Hey, just wanted to tell you goodnight, Princess.", Robin raises himself up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to tell James goodnight real quick anyway.", I nod, and he kisses his daughter's head. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Daddy.", Robin walks out and Blossom hugs me tightly. "Thanks for saving us, Uncle Beastie."

"I'd do anything in the world for you, Princess. You know that.", I smile at her. "I bet you're tired, though, huh?", she nods. I chuckle. "Well, no promises that Uncle Cy won't be coming in to tell you goodnight, but want me to tuck you in anyway?"

"Yeah, you do it the best.", I laugh, and tuck her in, making sure her hair wasn't stuck in the blankets, then I kiss her forehead. "I love you, Uncle Beastie."

"I love you, too.", I smile, and then raise up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", I walk out of the room, and head to the hall where my family is, to see Cy walking out of James' room.

"You know, for someone who people accuse of being so terrifying, you're a pretty big softie."

"Shut it, Grass Stain."

"Whatever, Tin Can."

"You make up with Raven yet?"

"Yeah, we're good again, thank God."

"Good. I'm going to say goodnight to Blossom then get some rest myself. Don't know if I'll actually be able to sleep but I'll try. I recommend you do the same."

"You're right.", I reply, and then head to my room after bidding my best friend goodnight. I see Raven already in her nightgown, and heading towards the bed. I pull off my shirt, showing a new, fresh scar, and climb beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…", she answers, and curls beside me. I wrap both arms around her, and her head finds it's place on my collarbone, right under my neck. I kiss her forehead, and she closes her eyes.

"I love you, Rae. And I won't ever let anything like this happen again."

"I love you, too, Gar. Get some rest.", she puts herself in a temporary trance to get sleep, but I stay awake. I listen towards the other room for my son, and sounds that Blossom is hurt. I listen for alarms, Cy, anything out of place.

"I'm never going to let this happen again."


End file.
